


Study Date

by Lele_jae



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, First Date, Self-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23610907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lele_jae/pseuds/Lele_jae
Summary: Inspired by kawaiidri tik toks on random first dates :))I've been inspired by a lot of their stuff recently so go check them out if you have tik tok! They're seriously really funny :))
Relationships: sugawara koushi / reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	Study Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kawaiidri tik toks on random first dates :))
> 
> I've been inspired by a lot of their stuff recently so go check them out if you have tik tok! They're seriously really funny :))

"Thank you senpai for tutoring me!" You cried out to Sugawara, bowing down at him. He only let out a shaky laugh as he immediately shook his hands.

"l/n. How many times do I have to tell you? You can just call Sugawara. It's too embarrassing to call me Senpai." He then ran a hand through his hair while smiling nervously down at you.

"I-I'm sorry sen- I mean uh- Sugawara." His name rolling off of your tongue was foreign to you but you couldn't help but smile back up at him. 

"There ya go." He laughed once more before grabbing his bag and yours as well.

"Sugawara! You don't have to hold onto my bag!" You said with wide eyes, reaching for it but he pulled it back away from you playfully.

"It's okay l/n. Just think of me as a dependable older brother!" Sugawara responded but you stiffened slightly. 

Did he really... only see you as a little sibling? You slowed down for a second before catching up with him again. He gave you a strange look before you forced a smile up at him. It hurt a little bit that he thought of you like that... But what could you do about it anyways? Maybe it is just best to be friends. 

"Let's hurry up and get to the gymnasium! I don't want to stall you anymore senpai!" You forced out, as you grabbed your bag and running off, surprising the male. 

"He-hey L/n! Wait up!" He called, chasing after you. 

You managed to beat him to the gym and you immediately went to work helping out Kiyoko and Yachi set everything up, since you were a manager as well. Sugawara, panting as he entered the gym, glanced over at you with a bit of a frown. He started to approach you but you found a way to avoid him by dragging Yachi to help you retrieve the clean towels for the day. 

You managed to avoid Sugawara through all of practice. Did it hurt Sugawara a bit that you were avoiding him? Yes. Did he know why? No. He let out a small groan as he watched you run off to Nishinoya, and yell that you would fill up his water bottle with Kiyoko, dragging her off with you because you knew that Sugawara wouldn't confront you with a crowd. 

"Girl/boy troubles huh Sugawara?!" Tanaka burst into laughter as he looked at the desperate setter.

"Wh-what do you mean girl troubles? I-I don't have girl troubles with l/n!" Sugawara claimed, a look of shock on his face.

"Sugawara, Sugawara... tsk tsk tsk. You have a lot to learn my friend." Tanaka sighed as he rested a hand on Sugawara's shoulders.

"They're obviously into you." Tanaka said abruptly, throwing the setter into a complete shock.

"Wh-what do you mean?! Th-there's no way! Th-they're li-like a little sibling to me Tanaka!" Sugawara cried, as his cheeks turned into a dark scarlet color.

"Man, you're real smart but real dumb at the same time." Tanaka replied with a sigh.

"There's no way l/n likes me anyways. They're... so special. And I'm just... here." Sugawara laughed sadly as he turned his gaze to the ground. 

"Don't put yourself down like that Sugawara. Just talk to them and observe them and you'll see." Tanaka gave a rare, calm smile before running back to Nishinoya to go start who-knows-what. 

The next day 

You and Sugawara had decided to meet up at the park, to have a little study time outside. You thought you'd come here early but of course, Sugawara was already there with a checkered red and white blanket, along with a panic basket and his school backpack. A light blush came to your cheeks as you thought this kind of looked like... a study date. As if they were dating. Sugawara was dressed up in a nice blue button-up shirt along with some black slacks. But he was just as cute in his school uniform. You could see yourself completely swooning over him. 

"l/n! Nice to see you!" Sugawara beamed his signature smile, when he finally noticed you had arrived.

"Se-senpai... Hello. It's nice to see you too." You stuttered out, mentally kicking yourself for your stutter. You gently took off your shoes, so you wouldn't ruin the blanket and sat across from him.

"Again with the senpai." Sugawara laughed softly as he shook his head. "Sugawara is just fine. Unless you don't mind Koshi." He teased, leaning a bit closer to you.

"N-no! Sugawara is just fine for now!" You cried out, your cheeks turning even pinker.

"That's what I thought. I brought a few snacks for us while we work together, so please, help yourself." Sugawara replied, acting as if you hadn't gotten completely flustered.

You took out some of your books for (lease favorite class) and started to work along with Sugawara. The two of you gradually drifted closer together, and before you knew it, you could feel Sugawara's breath right down your neck. It sent shivers down your spine as you instinctively looked up at him. Your breath hitched as you admired the male in front of you. His light grey hair was shimmering in the afternoon light and his shirt was sticking to his body, due to a little sweat forming.

"Like what you see f/n?" Sugawara chuckled as you finally noticed you were staring at him. Your cheeks turned red at both him calling you by your first name and him noticing you were staring at him.

"We-well of course I do Ko-Koshi..." You countered back, turning your attention away from him. You hadn't noticed that he too, was blushing a bit but he couldn't help but smile.

"What do you mean by the f/n?" Sugawara taunted, a smirk forming on his face. 

"Yo-you're absolutely breathtaking Koshi. Not only by appearance but also just how talented and smart you are... I could talk to you and stare at you for hours without even being slightly bored." You replied boldly, looking back up at him with a small smile. 

Sugawara was complete thrown off by this. Your attitude was completely different from normal and he was convinced you were somehow being controlled. His eyebrows started to scrunch together and his nose began to crinkle. As you watched his face contort to confusion, you burst into laughter. Sweet, melodic, magical. That's how Sugawara would describe it at this moment. He could feel his heart racing as he reached out and held his palm against your cheek. The euphoric laugh you just had paused as you looked over at Sugawara in awe. 

The two of you leaned in closer to each other, your eyes wandering to his lips before back at him. You both closed your eyes and your lips came together. It was gentle and sweet, not rushed or sexual at all. It was just... delightful. You two parted slowly, and as you glanced down at his lips once again, you leaned for another small kiss, and another, and another, and another until you were on top of him and giving him little kisses everywhere. It was innocent, little kisses and it was driving Sugawara absolutely crazy. After what felt like eternal bliss, you pulled away from him, panting, and completely red in the face. 

"That was..." You had started, looking right at Sugawara in the face, trying to find the right words to explain before the setter helped you finish your sentence.

"Magical. Absolutely magical." He responded, setting him palm onto the side of your cheek, which you naturally burrowed your cheek into his palm. You both remained silent for a while before Sugawara sat up and turned around to look straight into a set of bushes.

"I can see you all you know. You're not sneaky." Sugawara said suddenly, pointing towards some rustling bushes. 

"Wh-what do you mean Koshi?" You stuttered out, confused as he drew you closer to him. suddenly, the whole team fell from the bush they were once hiding in, red in the face from being found out.

"Yo-you guys?!" You cried out, completely embarrassed. You hide your face into the crook of Sugawara's neck, as he let out a small sigh.

"Ho-how'd you know?" Asahi asked awkwardly, as he looked away.

"I knew the minute you guys were here. You're not quiet, not even a little bit." Sugawara replied with a small sigh as he rubbed his temples.

"Di-did they see all of that?" You muttered to Sugawara, looking up at him with a bit of sad eyes.

"Yes, sadly they did but I didn't want to ruin the moment by telling you." He smiled down at you, petting the top of your head before looking back at the team. Sugawara smiled at the team, an unnatural, almost ominous smile set on his face before saying, "You'd better run off before I actually get angry and make sure practice is a living hell for you come Monday." Sugawara said sweetly, with a hint of darkness. Just enough to scare the team away.

"You're so mean Koshi." You teased the setter, swatting at his arm playfully.

"But they WERE snooping. But not that they're not here maybe we can continue what we were doing earlier..." Sugawara replied with a small smirk, leaning in and giving you more little kisses along your jaw and cheeks.


End file.
